All Becuse She's There I Need Some Sleep
by NefariousVestal
Summary: It is 5:15 in the moring and I am soo sick I can not Sleep. This why I chose this song. Gotta love Sherk 2, I know I do! I have decided that becuse Ican't sleep I might as well write. I am not going to tell you who there people are, I will say they are fr
1. I Need Some Sleep!

All Becuse She's There (I Need Some Sleep)

RedStar, Varley990, Sacrlett Harlot.

Disclaimer: Do I relly need to tell ya'll it ain't mine? 'Cause of it were Tommy and Jude be togrther and Liam would be rosted on a stick. I don't own the song,I don't know who does. It is from Shrek2.

Summery:It is 5:15 in the moring and I am soo sick I can not Sleep. This why I chose this song. Gotta love Sherk 2, I know I do! I have decided that becuse I can't sleep I might as well write. I am not going to tell you who there people are, I will say they are from Instant Star. I will let you decide the charcters.

It's way past the witching hour and I am haunted by my dreams and my own thoughts. I'v laid in that big lonely bed for hours, tossing and turing. I just don't sleep well here. I sleep well there. I want to keep our relationship professional but the only place I find peace is in her arms.

_**I need some sleep.**_

_**You can't go on like this.**_

_**I try counting sheep**_

_**But there's one I always miss.**_

They tell me it's okay now, we can move on from the past.They say to "let it go". Sue it's easy for them. I love her, but how can I love her if I need her so much? Your supposed to **WANT** not **NEED** the one you love! I dont want to be needy.

_**Everyone says I'm getting down too low**_

_**Everyone says you just gotta let it go**_

_**you just gotta let it go**_

_**you just gotta let it go.**_

I have to sleep, I have to work in the moring. I'm too old to stay up all night and function all day. I'm to young to need a nap at noon. I have better things to do at noon then sleep! Every time my head hits the pillow, I think about her. My miind fills with her and sleep is once again chased away.

_**I need some sleep**_

_**Time to put the old horse down**_

_**I'm in too deep and the wheels keep spinning around.**_

I should go over there. She gave me a key. I wouldn't even have to make her leave her bed. No, I could wake her with a kiss, tell her I love her, I need her, I want her. Hold her in my arms and find reat. I could ask her to move in with me, beg her to let me move in with her! But what kind of man would that make me? A strong man, a man who can admit the truth. The truth is nothing is the same without her.

_**Everyone says I'm getting down too low**_

_**Everyone says you just gotta let it go**_

_**you just gotta let it go**_

_**you just gotta let it go**_

I'll get those kissy-face boxers she love, she gave 'em to me. And that shirt, she loves that color.Where's my bag? Ther it is. I wont need a shirt right now. Just my jacket, and pants, and shoes. Damn it this is taking forever. I have a great view from my highrise, but it's shit compared to the one from her dingy little apartment. All becuse she's there.

_**You just gotta let it go**_

_**You just gotta let it go**_

_**Just gotta let it go.**_

****

**_Read and review please. Also tell me who you think the charters are. If you gess right I'll tell you. I think this will be a oneshot. _**


	2. I Don't Like Anybody!

I Don't Like Anyone!

RedStar, Varley990,Scarlett Harlot

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even this computer. Nothing I tell ya, nothing! The song is jessica Andrews!

A/N: I was not gonna do a part 2 but the people on Dirty Little Screct tlaked me in to it. This is for AJ89, Rand0mRocker and 4TommuJude. And I still don't give away the couple, I think!

I'm setting here, hearing the guys talk about what they'er gonna do after work. They keep asking me to join them , and like always I refuse. I'm tired of all that drama. I'd much rather head on home to my crumby apartment and daydream about you. Only, my apartment ain't home, nowhere is if your not there. It sounds so corny but my home is in your soul. The soul I see in those stunning eyes of yours. I lose sleep thinking about your eyes. I know this is pointless, but what can I do I love you.

Suki says we're all downtown  
So, what's my problem  
I don't wanna socialize  
Why don't they leave me alone?  
Bad boys, jealous girls  
Been there, done that  
I just wanna fantasize  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah  
Starin' at the ceiling thinking about you  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah  
It's a freaky feeling  
What can I do?

I love the sound of your voice. I love your sent, like leather, cigaretts and Evergreen. I love the way your laugh makes butterflys in my stomach. I love the way your lips fell pressed to the back of my neak. I don't want to go out a hunt for guys. I'm happy in my cramped, viewless apartment. The only desire I have is you. Nothing Else, None Else!

I don't like anyone  
The way I like you  
I don't go anywhere  
If you're not there too  
It's not as if I'm hard to please  
You're the only one good enough for me  
Those others just won't do  
I don't like anyone but you

Everyone tells me I'm nuts!That I think about you so much that your ears must always be buring. You play the hero in all my day dreams. At night you save me from the villians, when I can find the dreamworld. I wanna call you, I even dial the number. Then I rember girl shouldn't chase boys, so I hang up. But I can't help but wonder: If I were to chase, would you let me catch you? As corny as it sounds, why should I care about anyone else but you? Your my soulmate!

They think I'm a little obsessed  
Up here sending mental telepathy  
I'm concentrating on you  
I wanna give you everything  
But if I do will you think less of me?  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah  
Everybody else is just a waste of my time  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah  
Baby, can't you tell we're two of a kind?

I love the way you talk to me. I lovethe way you gentaly push the hair out of my face. I love that you'er always gental with me,like you think I could break, like you value me. I love the way you hold me close to you as you sleep. I love the way our leggs look entwined. I love the way you horesly call me name. I lovethe ways your always cracking jokes, that you laugh at all of mine. I love the way you laugh. I love the way your eyes twinkle at me.

I don't like anyone  
The way I like you  
I don't go anywhere  
If you're not there too  
It's not as if I'm hard to please  
You're the only one good enough for me  
Those others just won't do  
I don't like anyone but you

I love the way you love me falt and all. I love the way I feel when I am with you, I only feel that way with you. I love you falts and all. I love how hard-headed you are. I love how you always wanna do the right thing. How you always wanna protect me. My Love, you can not protect me from my own feelings. It hurts, you being so far from me. Come to me my Darling, Come and letus both find peace in the others arms.

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah  
Starin' at the ceiling thinking about you  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah  
It's a freaky feeling  
What can I do? _

_I don't like anyone  
The way I like you  
I don't go anywhere  
If you're not there too  
It's not as if I'm hard to please  
You're the only one good enough for me  
Those others just won't do  
I don't like anyone but you  
Anyone but you  
Anyone but you. _

**You know the drill, you read you review.**


End file.
